Behind Closed Doors
by Shini no Megami
Summary: A look into the mind of on of our favorite twins after a fulfilling day in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. TWINCEST Don't like, don't read


**Behind Closed Doors**

I lovingly brushed a tangerine strand of hair out of George's face, smiling as he mumbled sweet gibberish in his sleep, and curled impossibly closer to me. It was so strange being mirror images of each other, how we could mold together in a way that no other couple could truly say they could, and everything would just fit, like pieces of a puzzle. I don't think I could sleep in a bed without George anymore. Not now, not ever. Having our own little room together above the joke shop has done wonders for our relationship. Not that anybody will ever know. To the rest of the world, George and I are just a pair of swinging bachelors. And that's all we'll ever be.

Those years at Hogwarts had been simply awful, especially after George and I, ahem, _discovered _one another. At home, we were al least granted the simple pleasure of sleeping in the same bed, but at Hogwarts, that got people talking. But we always seemed to end up in each other's bed anyway, night after night; and after awhile, the whispers stopped. I think everyone just accepted it as 'one of those twin things', since George and I had always been damn near inseparable to begin with. But as we got older, and our hormones became a little more pronounced, it became almost impossible to keep our hands off each other. We were always touching, in one small manner or another, even if it was just our shoulders brushing against each other as we walked. So many times he would shoot me some flirtatious look, or lick his lips suggestively, and I could barely restrain myself from pulling him into the nearest closet and ravaging him senseless. It became a kind of sweet torture, and at one point, in a desperate effort to escape the near tangible sexual tension, we buried ourselves in our gag experiments, losing ourselves in fake wands and class-escaping candies. I think it was then that the idea of the joke shop first formed in our head. A place where we could experiment and toy and prank to our hearts content, and behind closed doors...well, lets just say the idea had definite appeal.

I think, deep down, Harry always knew about what was going on between us, and like the beneficent chap he is, gave us our means of escape at the end of our fifth year, no strings attached. I also think that Harry knows that, if he asked, George and I would give our freckles for him. It almost scares me to think what kind of favors he might call in from our humble little shop. After all, Harry Potter has the potential to be quite the caper genius if he ever put his mind to it.

George twitched as I sat up on my elbows, and wrapped a lanky arm about my waist.

"Yer makin' the bed cold..." he slurred grumpily, eyes still closed as he struggles to remain asleep.

Chuckling lightly, I gave him a light, half-hearted shove. "I have to use the loo you git. Gerrof."

"No." he had both arms around me now, and his head was resting firmly on my bare chest. "'s too early. Go in the morning."

I found myself content to agree with him, and settled back down, pillowing my head on his soft hair.

"Better now?" I asked, kissing the top of his head lightly.

"Yesssss..." he sighed, falling into deep sleep again. I smiled again, and nuzzled my nose deep into his hair, taking in the sweet scent of ginger and cinnamon.

"Love you." I muttered, my eyes falling closed as I gave myself over to oblivion.

Right before I drifted of, a gust of air puffed against my chest, and I swear the shapeless words formed a, "Love you too." in the still night air.

* * *

SnM: Wow, this one is a surprise. I was just sitting around looking at pictures on AarinFantasy when this entire ficlet just formed in my head for no apparent reason. Even stranger, because I normally don't stray outside of anime fanfiction.

(shrugs) Oh well. I'm actually really happy with the way this turned out. Lesse; it's over 700 words. Does that still count as a drabble? Well, I'm gonna say it does. Anyway, same usual rant. Harry Potter and it's deliciously devious characters are not mine, but the fic is. You were properly warmed before reading, so any flames to me will be donated to Snape for his cauldron fire.


End file.
